I'm with you
by prien12
Summary: 'I started to panic slightly. Its half past midnight, I realised. But I calmed myself down. No. He's coming home. Link won't break a promise, he hasn't broken one since we were kids. He won't start now, would he'A Zelink Fic. Inspired by Avril Lavigne.


**Hey guys! Last night of freedom!**

**...And I spend it on this. I was listening to Avril Lavenge when I thought that this would make a good Songfic XD. As usual, leave me your thoughts on this. Whether hate letters or such, I will accept them. After all, every view things differently. Anyway, I was in a horrible mood when I wrote this so... Nevermind. Read to find out what I mean.**

**ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

* * *

I'm with you

_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought you be here by now. There's nothing but the rain. No footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound._

I stood quietly at by waterfall, the moon shining on my pale completion, the rain falling on my small frame. It was really pouring, wasn't it? He promised he'd come home at 9, right? I pricked up my sensitive ears and listened. Nothing. I sighed. I wish I could just go back in our little house, where I'd be dry and warm, and would be able to tuck in our 5 year old child, Daphnes. But I made a promise that I'd wait for him; dry or wet. It was just the rain, and me.

No one else.

I started to panic slightly. Its half past midnight, I realised. But I calmed myself down. No. He's coming home. Link won't break a promise, he hasn't broken one since we were kids.

He won't start now, would he?

No. No, he won't Zelda, calm down. He's just running late, that's all. He was probably chasing down some food for us to eat, and was having a tough time catching it. He would probably get cuckoos for our little Daphnes, vegetables for me; and he would eat whatever leftovers there were.

I frowned slightly at that thought.

What if he didn't have enough energy to continue running? What if he collapsed while he was in a battle? I knew I shouldn't have eaten THAT much yesterday; Link barely had anything left for him.

Dammit Zel, calm down! I'm ABSOULUTELY sure Link is fine. Good. Okay. Excellent.

He was just late.

My two sides were arguing; my worried side, and my confident side. I was WORRIED Link won't come home, and I was also CONFIDENT Link would be fine.

I mean, he would, right?

GOSH ZELDA! Quit worrying so damn much! Link's a hero! He saved your life! C'mon! You gotta have faith in him!

…Sheesh.

…But really…would he be fine?

I couldn't help it. My worried side was probably right. I mean, sure, we lived on the surface for a few years, but the night could be so unpredictable. Yesterday, he came back with food, thank god, but he was out of breath, and his clothes were sort of… torn. He says that a creature of the darkness attacked him, but he managed to escape, he quickly added before I could fly into a rage.

What more, wouldn't let me take care of his wounds, however small they were, could still have hindered his progress! But he just wouldn't listen…

And the fact he doesn't eat much also doesn't help. I've made up my mind.

I raced into the forest.

* * *

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? Its a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life… _

I ran as fast as I could through the maze of trees. He had to be here somewhere… Please, c'mon! You have to be here somewhere!

"LINK! ARE YOU HERE?"

No answer.

I sighed, panic seeping into me. Calm down. Link is probably preoccupied with something. He probably can't hear you. Keep telling that to yourself until you find him Zel.

Dead or Alive.

STOP IT! He's fine! Maybe it was a stupid idea to go into the woods. Maybe he could have taken a separate path back home. I sighed. I turned around to head back home. I walked back. After a few minutes, I was still in the forest. I bit my lip. I…I forgot the way back. I sank to my knees. Shit… I felt tears form in my eyes. See what happens, Zelda? If you had stayed home and not look for him, you wouldn't be lost.

But I was worried sick about him! It's more important if he's alive than I am. He can support our small family, while I just wait. Wondering if I'm actually helpful. Wondering if he'd come back day after day.

I wiped away my tears. No... I'm right. I-I have to find him. I can't always assume. I need to find him now. I can't assume he's fine all the time. Even heroes make mistakes.

A sickening thought came to my mind.

Daphnes is home alone. Can he take care of himself? Will he call for the knights to find me? If the small chance Link is at home, will he think that I'm sleeping? What if I die out here? What if-

No.

I can't think of what ifs. I need to think about NOW.

I shivered, hugging myself. It's really cold out here, isn't it? But I have to shake it off. I have to find him.

* * *

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. Don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you. I'm with you._

I ran deeper into the forest, every once in a while calling out for him. I was starting to get desperate.

I was losing hope.

What if Link went home already? No… no what ifs. I might be on the tip of finding him but If I give up now…

Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the air. I froze. I couldn't feel my legs. The person sounded in pain. The person sound like…Link!

I ran like I haven't run before. That was the last straw. He wasn't dead. At least not yet. He's badly injured. And he wasn't all that indestructible like he acts like he is.

He wasn't bullet proof like everyone says he is.

Another scream ran through the air.

To my right... my breath hitched at the sight.

A lone figure bent up against a tree, grabbing his waist. His sword was smashed into pieces and was scattered everywhere. His limp arm still had his Hylian Shield attached to it, scratches bearing over the tri-force symbol, chips and pieces falling off. An indestructible shield…

I sprinted to his side. On closer inspection, he was suffering from a chest wound too. A crimson red liquid seeped down from his forehead to his chin.

"Link…Link can you hear me?" I felt tears forming in my eyes. I shook him violently. He can't die…He can't die! His eyes flickered open slightly. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Link's eyes dulled from a bright azure to the colour of a murky puddle. I mentally kicked myself. If I had turned back… I would have lost someone so dear to me.

He looked straight through me, as if he could see me but couldn't see me at the same time. He coughed violently, blood spurting out from the corners of his mouth.

"Link…you'll be okay. If you can hold on through the night…" I whispered to him, slowly shifting his head from the hard tree to my soft lap.

"W-who…ar-are y-yo-you?" his voice quivered, his breathing uneven. I felt the tears I was holding back started falling.

"Oh Link…" I whimpered, cradling his head while clutching onto his wound. He's so weak now…he can't tell who I am.

"P-pl-ple-please… wh-whoever y-you are…tell…my wife I love her…" he choked, tears streaming down his face. I was blinded by my tears by then. I ran my hand through his hair.

"…Tell her yourself." I muttered into his ear. I heard him chuckle slightly. He weakly grabbed my hand.

"Z-Zel…" He breathed in realisation.

"…Link… what happened to you…?" I muttered to him, rocking him. He didn't seem to hear me. I leaned against the tree and watched him writhe, knowing I couldn't do anything.

I must have dozed off at some point, because when I woke up, the sun was shining brightly.

I immediately turned my attention onto the man in my lap. He wasn't moving.

* * *

_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone._

I sat up and immediately reached for his arm. If he died… My hands were frantic as I tried to feel for his pulse. Every moment of silence killed me slowly. I bit my lip, feeling my eyes go watery.

…There. A small beat. He was still alive… I let out a sign of relief as I leaned back on the tree. I let out the breath I didn't know I had held. I gently stroked his bloody bangs as I looked at his colour drained skin. He lost too much blood. He had to get treatment, and soon.

I propped him up and slung his arm over my shoulder. I pulled him up and began to drag him. _Just head straight Zel… You'll find something eventually._

I walked for hours, or minutes. It seemed like no time was passing as I dragged the half dead hero.

"Z-Zel…?" He muttered, slowly shifting his head painfully towards me. He was fully awake now, and he could tell who I was. That was a good sign. I smiled tightly at him.

"Sh… go back to sleep. I'll get you back to safety." I muttered, not looking at him directly in the eyes. I still felt his tired eyes on the back of my head.

"…Z-Zel…leave…me here…and…get…out of here…"

…Did I just hear him correctly? LEAVE him here? I pushed his arm off my shoulders and soon after I heard a grunt as Link hit the floor.

I turned around and faced the bloodied hero who was sprawled on the ground.

"LEAVE YOU HERE? Link, are you insane?!" I shrieked. He slowly sat up, wincing. My glare softened. I immediately sat down next to him.

"That…thing…I… don't want… it hurting you…" He whispered, barely audible. I slowly picked him up again.

"… And you want me to allow it hurting you?" I smiled bitterly, shaking my head. He stayed silent as we trudged along.

"No way… after all, what do you always say to me when you're injured...because of me?" I asked him.

Stunned silence.

"Link…?" I asked again.

"…"

"Link… what do you always say?"

"…"

"**Link.**"

"I…will…Never…give up…"

"Protect the ones who are dear to me…"

"…"

"Link…finish the sentence."

"…Even if…it means…risking…r-ris…"

"Risking my life in the process." I finished for him as he was having a hard time speaking. He shifted his weight slightly.

"I…teach you…the right things, and… and you only… you only choose to use…them now?" He slurred, trying to laugh. What came out was a bloody coughing fit. I bit my lip.

Suddenly, I had a brain blast. I smacked my head repeatedly. Why I didn't I think of it now?

"Link! Do you have your bow and arrows?" I asked him. He shook his head drunkenly.

"My… sling…sling…" He murmured, words lost to him. I slowly placed him on the ground, and then slowly unhooked his sling bag. I was still astounded that his sling bag could hold so many items. But that's a story for another day. I took another glance at his broken body, and his ragged breathing. I almost choked on my tears.

I took the bow and fitted an arrow. I concentrated, trying to breathe evenly. I looked at Link again and lost my focus, the arrow let loose and flew towards a tree before I could get my focus back.

_C'mon…_

I fitted another arrow.

_Don't look at him._

I concentrated and tensed my body.

_You can do this._

A bright light enveloped the arrow.

_For…for Link._

I shot the arrow high into the sky. It burst into a stream of light against the clear blue sky, letting out a **POP!** sound. I stared up at the sky. Hopefully the knights would notice.

I turned to face Link. His mouth was slightly agape. I smiled genuinely for the first time since I found him. I sat next to him and lied on his lap. I immediately shot up when I heard him grunt in pain. His knees were broken too…

"I'm guessing you're impressed?"

"…How…"

I smiled at his reaction.

"Sleep. Help is on the way…" I whispered into his ear._ I hope…_

I slowly shifted his head onto my lap. He looked at me with those murky blue eyes. I resisted looking away. I hated those eyes. It kept reminding me he was near death.

"I…I just…sat…while…you…" He was closing his eyes…

"Link…?"

"Y…yea?"

"Promise me you won't go to sleep… _permanently_?" I said gingerly, grabbing his hand unconsciously. He smiled at me as his eyes slowly closed.

"Its better…not to promise something…you can't keep… then to…break one…" He said slowly, closing his hand around mine. I felt death's cold grip grabbing onto Link's usually warm one.

_Please, Din, it is not his time…_

* * *

I heard the shuffling of feet as I almost began to doze off. I smiled widely.

"Over Here!" I yelled, and the voices grew louder. I grab hold of Link shoulder and bolstered him up. He squeezed my hand.

"I'm awake…"He whispered. I smiled quietly.

Suddenly an eerie laughter filled the air.

"_Oh brother, what a __**wonderful **__wife you got there. I would love one of those._" A voice cackled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!"

The voice laughed again.

"_And __**Feisty **__too…" _I gritted my teeth. I felt Link plant his feet to the ground. He used my shoulders as a support. I looked at him in astonishment.

"Get away from her." He spat out.

"_**Get away from her.**__"_ The voice mimicked him mockingly._Oh my, brother, seems like I found your little weak spot."_

"You're… not my brother!" He said angrily, leading to another coughing fit.

Suddenly, a figure came out from behind a tree, carrying a sword casually. He looked exactly like Link. His lips curled into a smile.

"_Surprised, my little Goddess?_" He asked me with misplaced happiness. "_Surprised I look like your miserable excuse for a hero?"_

"You're nothing like him!" I yelled, hugging Link tightly. I saw his grin disappear.

"_Oh yea? What's the difference between me and him?"_ He asked me angrily.

"Z-Zel…!" Link tried to speak. The creature teleported in front of him.

"_BE QUIET!"_ He punched Link in the face with such force that he flew out of my grip. I gasped in shock.

He turned to look at me.

"_Is there any Difference?!" _He screamed at me. I felt like cowering in fear, but I had to be strong for Link. He backed me up to a tree.

"Your eyes." I said simply, glaring at him. He laughed at me.

"_My eyes are as blue as his. You must be blind." _He said scathingly.

"Link's eyes don't have evil in them. They don't have pride in them. They don't have ANYTHING that your eyes have!" I yelled. "You're just a SHADOW!"

He looked at me angrily, pulling his sword back. The colours drained from his entire body and he was a black and white monster. His blue eyes turned red.

"_I am NOT A SHADOW!"_ He screeched, preparing to plunge the sword into my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Like a bolt out of the blue, Link jumped in front of me and hugged me tightly. He whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened in shock.

Link's breath hitched and we both fell to the ground.

"_Hmph. In another lifetime perhaps, your Grace." _The shadow said, his voice devoid of emotion. He disappeared in a fizz of darkness. I stared at Link's body draped on mine, his eyes shut and a small smile on his face.

"Link… wake up…" I pleaded, my voice shaky. He didn't budge. I wasn't stupid. He was gone. He would never make snide comments anymore. He wouldn't laugh with me anymore. He wouldn't smile at me anymore.

I would never feel the warmth of his hugs anymore. I would never feel the sensation of his lips ever again.

I heard the knights drawing around me. But at that point I didn't care. I squeezed my eyes shut, his last words lingering in my head.

_I will never give up, protect the ones I love, even if it means risking my life in the process._

* * *

_Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind…It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Don't know who you are…but I'm… I'm with you._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a FANTASTIC day.**


End file.
